sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Primeland
The Kingdom of Primeland is a constitutional monarchy located in the South Pacific which was reformed as a kingdom following the Treaty of Port Vila at the end of the Social Justice War. The country was formed following the defeat of it's armed forces and it's unconditional surrender at the end of the Social Justice War. The country has been notorious for harbouring and funding Nipple State, an extreme Sagetanist terror organisation which operates in the area and the the nation of Spicy-Memia. The nation was previously known as the Empire of Primeland before it's defeat by Spicy-Memian armed forces during the Social Justice War. History In early 2016 Carlo Woropay and Toby Nichols set out on an expedition not long after hearing about the foundation of Spicy-Memia by Memian settlers such as Stuart Pomeroy, William Martin, Ethan Davis, Oliver Mead and many others. Woropay and Nichols colonised a selection of small islands in the south pacific approximately seventy five miles from Spicy-Memian territorial waters. The nation initially was founded as a fascist-dictatorship and was run similarly to Nazi Germany during the 1930s. Carlo Woropay was appointed Supreme Ruler over the islands and soon the islands became lightly populated. First Chicken Goujon War ' In August 2016 Carlo Woropay released a video entitled ''Unit1 Cooking which depicted Sage cooking Chicken Goujons in his residence's kitchen. The video was especially controversial as it seemed to show Sage mutilating a Chicken Goujon packet. In Sageism Chicken Goujon packets are supposed to be graciously respected and cared for and not harmed at all. The video depicts Sage battering and stabbing the Goujon packet without care for it's well being. Sage was angered by the released video and called for a holy war against Primeland. This holy war resulted in the mobilisation of Memian forces and ultimately the 'Paul Scale Invasion' of Primeland. Memian forces began combat operations in Primeland on 25 August 2016 and all troops were withdrawn from the country's territory following a white peace treaty on 9 December 2016. '''Social Justice War In January 2017 during a competitive Dodgeball Tournament event in Spicy-Memia Sage took a direct head shot from one of the dodge balls thrown by Mathew Dempsey. Sage was quickly taken to a matron, due to him claiming that the impact of the ball had dazed him, and subsequently caused severe head pains. Sage in an HSN interview made negative comments towards the LGBT community and comments against Jacques Tagholm and Dempsey. Tagholm, then leader of Primeland land forces, ordered the destruction of Sagetanist shrines and landmarks in northern Primeland. After hearing news of the destruction of Sagetanist worshipping locations Sage ordered another holy war and subsequently Spicy-Memian forces entered a state of war with Primeland on 9 January 2017. The war ended following the destruction of many government offices after the Battle of Luganville. On 3 April 2017 Carlo Woropay broadcast a message of unconditional surrender over the HSN radio station - Radio Primeland. Through days of negotiations the Treaty of Port Vila was finalized and signed by members of the Spicy-Memian government and military. The treaty greatly restricts Primeland from raising an army and from deploying naval vessels into certain restricted areas of Primeland territory. Dissolution of Treaty of Port Vila On 19 November 2017 Emperor William Martin of Spicy-Memia announced he had revoked the treaty of Port Vila and that the treaty is no longer legitimate in the eyes of Memian officials. Martin stated that he believed the treaty had been sufficient in replenishment and reparations from the war and that Primeland had essentially earned it's freedom.